


An "Anonymous" Request

by did_ya_miss_anti



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Jameson Jackson - Fandom, schneeplestein - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Ambiguous Gender, Blood, Foursome, Multi, Other, Praise, Short, XReader, if enough people enjoyed it I'll write more, very little dialogue lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/did_ya_miss_anti/pseuds/did_ya_miss_anti
Summary: Anonymous asked: JJ and his, surprisingly strong arms/chest-Anti pinning you to the wall-Schneep tracing your curved body...I have been having severe writer's block, so as a result, I asked for fic requests. This was the result. Enjoy.





	An "Anonymous" Request

A pair of arms held your pinned body up, your legs draped over the owner's shoulders; your wrists pinned above your head by a second pair as desperate kisses pressed to your mouth; hands gently traced the curves of your soft tummy and torso with almost reverent fervor. JJ's tongue lavished along your thighs in between kisses and gentle bites, growing ever-closer to the apex, but never quite reaching before he switched to the other side.  
Soft, whimpering moans left your lips when Anti pulled away in favor of running his sharp teeth along your pulse, making it jump. Your hips bucked slightly as you keened, the feeling of Anti's teeth sinking into your flesh nearly undoing you right then and there.  
The third set of hands, Schneep's, traced upward; a thumb brushed across your left nipple as teeth teased at the other, his tongue flicking against it. You were lost in the pleasure before Jameson's tongue finally found purchase, running along you, as a finger coated in saliva slid into your hole, eliciting a breathy moan from your lips. He began to thrust it slowly, gazing up at you with an almost lazy smile.  
Anti's teeth left your neck -- how long had they stayed there? -- before moving down to suck along the supple flesh there, leaving hickeys along with the bruise he'd surely made. You could feel the sticky slickness of blood dribble down your throat, leaving you slightly lightheaded.  
"Really, Anti?" Henrik sighed, glancing at the wound, muttering that it was at least a superficial wound. You were too lost in the bliss to care, quite frankly. Anti stared Schneep straight in the eyes as he licked the blood slowly, drawing a moan from you. Schneep rolled his eyes, returning his attention to your torso, tracing his fingers along your skin slowly enough to raise goosebumps, a shiver running down your spine. He chuckled, murmuring about your body's exquisite form beneath his breath, his accent growing heavier with each praise.  
Your mind was spiraling, thighs quivering as your eyes rolled back. You were so, so close to that tipping point. You just needed that one extra push.  
"You're behaving so well for us, kitten," Anti whispered in your ear. You cried out in bliss, toes curling as your hips jerked up slightly, your orgasm coating Jameson's chin. Schneep gently massaged your belly, whispering sweet nothings about how well you did as Jameson set to work cleaning you up. Anti chuckled, releasing you to Schneep's grasp and walking off.  
He returned soon after, a warm, damp cloth in his hand. Schneep began to gently pet your hair as Anti set to work cleaning the blood from your neck, licking his teeth as he considered biting you once more. "Give zhem time to rest, honeztly, Anti," Schneep scowled as Anti rolled his eyes, finishing cleaning you up. JJ gently massaged your thighs. His chin was still wet, though he didn't seem to mind. After a few moments and calming breaths, your high wore off, though your body remained weak. "Bed?" You practically whispered the word as you glanced between the three men.  
"Ya think yer done, kitten?" Anti's gaze was feral as he chuckled low in his throat. "It's our turn now," he whispered in your ear.


End file.
